Peryton
by CanaryWharf
Summary: A cause de son héritage magique, Harry est forcé de fuir le monde de la magie. Malheureusement, il est trouvé pars des mangemorts qui ignorant son identité décident de l'offrir à leur maître.
1. Prologue

Harry pleurait, assis sur une balançoire dans le petit parc de privet drive, ses yeux rivés sur les étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit sombre et ses main ensanglanté posées devant lui, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de se tourner vers certain événements qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage furieux de son oncle, il entendait de nouveau le rire gras de son cousin, il lui semblait encore y être, pouvant presque sentir encore les coups qui s'abattaient sur son corps. Il avait peur, froid faim, soif, mais surtout il avait si mal à son cœur que toute ses autre douleurs était occulté. Il savait, bien sur que sa famille ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas a ça, car ça c'était inhumain, monstrueux et son oncle, et son cousin, bien que méchant n'était pas des monstres mais des gens somme toute plutôt normaux. Oui, c'est ça normal était le mot qui régissait leur vie, ils faisaient tout normalement, essayant de ne pas sortir du moule, de se fondre dans la masse jusqu'à devenir des êtres insignifiant et ennuyant à mourir. Alors que-ce qui avait fait qu'ils aient fait ça ? Non, décidément quelque chose avait due ce passer... Ou alors était-ce seulement leur véritable nature qui ressortait, furieuse d'avoir été cachée et dominée si longtemps, ravageant tout sur son passage, ne laissant derrière elle que le désespoir de l'adolescent qu'il était. Dans tout les cas, ils ne voulait plus jamais les revoir, ou peut être juste une fois pour se venger. Pris d'une soudaine montée d'énergie, il se leva et courut dans la nuit ne sachant ni ou il allait ni ce qui allait se passer, ne pensant pas même à vérifier s'il avait sa baguette, laissant de ses plaies encore ouvertes s'écouler son sang sur ses vêtements déchirés et goutter sur le sol en une pluie rougeoyante qui tombait goutte à goutte: tache écarlate sur le goudron. Il courut donc. Longtemps il poussa sur ses jambes les implorants de faire de plus grand et plus puissants pas, les suppliant de l'éloigner de cette maison si normal qui n'avait jamais été la sienne. Il courait vite, il courait comme si la mort elle même le poursuivait de ses ardeurs, il courait mais ses pied ne semblait plus lui obéir, ses pas était désordonnés, ses yeux ne voyait plus la route envahit qu'ils étaient par les larmes, le monde semblait tanguer autours de lui, il n'entendait plus que le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans sa tête, il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue, de peine et de désespoir, évanoui sur le bitume dans la noirceur de la nuit.

C'est alors qu'une étrange lumière l'enveloppa, doucement elle le recouvrit comme un cocon de douceur dans cette univers si triste. Au plus profond de la nuit sans témoin, quelque chose changea en Harry Potter, quelque chose qui allait changée le cours de sa vie mais aussi celles des autres: ses proches comme ses ennemis.


	2. Chapter 1

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la douleur dans sa tête était si forte qu'il les referma aussitôt, le sang pulsait dans ses oreilles, sa tête lui semblait plus lourde et une horrible migraine lui ravageait l'esprit. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut surprit de constater que sa vue semblait différente, il voyait mieux. Puis, il essaya de se lever et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte du problème, il n'avait plus des bras, plus de jambes mais des pattes aux poils blancs et des petits sabots, il tourna la tête et à sa grande horreur aperçu une longue queue de plumes blanches aux reflets verts et bleues et deux immenses ailes couverte de ces même plumes. Dans une flaque d'eau devant lui, il s'aperçue que deux grand bois surmontait sa tête. Il poussa un cri de terreur, mais encore une fois, au lieu du long hurlement auquel il s'attendait, il entendit distinctement un mugissement animal. Il prit peur, la panique l'envahit, la chaleur montait dans son corps, de la sueur dévalait son cou, ses yeux se brouillait, sa migraine augmenta encore, ses membres bougeait de manière désordonnée, il se frappait lui même de grand coup de sabots et s'éraflait les ailes sur le sol dur de la ruelle londonienne. Puis à bout de force il arrêta tout, posa sa tête sur ses pattes et reprit son souffle. Que lui arrivait-il? Il releva les yeux et contempla le ciel nuageux, celui ci lui paraissait tout à coup très attrayant comme une maison, un foyer dans la tempête, cette vision l'apaisa un peu et lui permit de reprendre ses esprit et de se rappeler des événements qui l'avait conduit ici la veille, la tristesse l'envahit de nouveaux mais au moins, il savait maintenant ce qu'il faisait là. En regardant autours de lui, il vit que ses vêtement avait disparu et qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Il se leva, prenant du temps pour se stabiliser sur ses appuis et marcha jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. Au vue de la position du soleil, il devait être très tôt le matin. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas trop à s'inquiéter d'être vue se dit-il, première étape: rejoindre le monde sorcier, là-bas il trouverait sans doute des réponses à ses innombrables questions. Il se mit donc en marche, trottant dans les rue de la capital, se cachant dans des coins sombre lorsque des moldus passait, ne cessant de s'emmêler les pattes et manquant de tomber à chaque pas, ses ailes traînant derrière, le gênant plus qu'autre chose. Il donnait un étrange spectacle, heureusement sans spectateur, il n'osait imaginer la tête que ferait un honnête londonien s'il venait à croiser l'étrange créature qu'il était devenus. Dans son esprit le chaos régnait, des questionnements le tourmentaient et la panique menaçait à tout instant de refaire surface et d'emporter sa raison au loin à tout jamais, et puis il avait si faim, et si soif, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas eu à manger. Cela le refit penser a son oncle, au moins, il n'était plus là bas, enfermé dans son placard, et cette pensée fit monter en lui lui une joie puissante et un sentiment de liberté bienvenu qui lui redonna une force qu'il ne savait pas possédé, une force qui le poussa a continuer sa route, pas à pas, sur le chemins de chez lui, vers sa vrai maison, sa seule maison: le monde de la magie!

Il arriva au chaudron baveur quelque temps plus tard, et soulagé se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Mal lui en prit car à peine l'eut t-il passer que les clients se mirent à hurler et a fuirent en masse face à cette créature qui leur était inconnue, la panique s'empara du bar et les aurors furent appelé aussitôt. Tout cela fit mal aux oreille de Harry et n'arrangea pas son mal de tête, il se demanda ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus, après la transformation il s'attendait à tout, à cette instant il ne se doutait pas de la véracité de ses pensées, deux secondes plus tard, des aurors apparurent et un grand filet l'emprisonna avant de se resserrer sur lui, lui coupant toutes possibilité de mouvement. Il entendit vaguement les mot dangereux et Peryton qui sortirent plusieurs fois de la bouche de l'un des aurors qui parlait avec Tom, avant que la brigade s'approche de lui et le tire jusque dans la rue ou attendait une cage bardée de sortilèges. On le fit rentré dans la cage, malgré ses maigre tentative pour se défendre, il remarqua tout de même que les hommes violets semblaient terrifiés par sa bouche et par ses dents, une question de plus s'ajouta à celle qu'il se posait déjà, était t-il devenu une créature maléfique? Un grand flash interrompit sa réflexion, face a lui, l'horrible Rita Skeeter prenait des centaine de photo pendants que sa plume noircissait des pages et des pages. Génial, il allait encore passer dans le journal comme quoi certaine chose ne changeait jamais...

Il fut transporté dans un lieux tout blanc qui lui fit immédiatement penser à un laboratoire. Sa théorie fut confirmé par l'arrivé de deux scientifique, un grand homme blond et barbue à la mine peu avenante et une jeune femme brune qui de part la lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux lui rappela ombrage, son horrible professeur qui passait son temps à le torturer. On lui fit passer des tests, avaler des potion, on lui préleva du sang, on lui préleva des plumes, on fit des photos et on écrivit des rapports sur son comportement. Sans cesse il y avait quelqu'un pour l'embêter, le triturer, l'humilier, l'étudier... Et ainsi passèrent les jours, les semaines et même les mois. Puis, on se lassa de lui et on l'enferma dans un zoo magique ou les gens venait l'admirer derrière les grandes vitres qui le tenait prisonnier. Là, il apprit à voler, à se défendre avec ses bois, à marcher avec plus de grâce, et à accepter sa nouvelle forme. Néanmoins, il apprit aussi à détester les sorcier et cette haine profonde le poussait à mordre les soigneurs du zoo qui préférèrent alors éviter sa cage, le laissant seul avec ses sombre pensées. Ses amis lui manquait, Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux, les griffondors, les profs... que disait-on de lui dehors? Est-ce qu'on le recherchait? Ou l'avait-on oublié? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ressentait un tel besoin de liberté qu'il en devenait fou jour après jour, heure après heure.

xx

Il était assit sur son trône noir, sa longue main aux doigts maigre caressait l'énorme serpent qui reposait sur ses genoux, un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres. Face à lui un homme à genoux tremblait de tout ses membres en attendant la punition qui ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus, il savait bien quand il s'était engagé qu'il n'aurait pas le droit ni à l'erreur ni a la moindre petite faiblesses, mais jamais il n'aurait pus prévoir que le maître lui demanderait des chose impossible, et maintenant il allait payé le prix de son erreur passé, il regrettait d'être devenue mangemort; pas à cause des meurtre: les sangs de bourbes devaient mourir, ni à cause des viols: il n'avait aucun remords; mais a cause du maître en lui même et de la crainte que celui ci lui inspirait, à juste titre.

«- Donc tu ne l'a pas retrouvé? la voix s'éleva lugubrement et les murs renvoyèrent son écho à l'infinis dans la tête du pauvre mangemort

-non... Maître, je... il... je pense qu'il est mort... bégaya l'homme

-Doloris! Je ne te demande pas de penser mais de me retrouver Potter pauvre incompétent! claqua la voix de Lord Voldemort tandis que l'homme se tortillait au sol en hurlant de douleur.

-Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, supplia l'homme

-Avada Kedavra! Un rayon vert jaillit de sa baguette: il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.


	3. Chapter 2

je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. comme demandé j'ai essayé de plus "aérer" mon texte, j'espère que ce sera mieux comme ça.

Les personnages appartiennent tous a J.K Rowling

* * *

L'ombre des feuilles parsemait le sol de petites tâche noire reliées entre elles, çà et là sur le gazon poussait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, une petite rivière serpentait en chantant entre les buissons et les arbres, ces derniers étendaient leurs longs bras vers le ciel pour recevoir la douce chaleur et la lumière revigorante du soleil de midi. Merlin qu'il détestait cette endroit! Tout y était trop parfait, trop beau, mais désespérément clos. C'est vrai quoi, lui il ne demandait pas temps,tout cette univers si accueillant, il pouvait sans passer pour peu qu'on lui laisse un peu de liberté, un peu d'intimité...

Plus les jours passaient, moins il ne parvenait à se rappeler sa vie d'avant, l'époque où il était un humain, un sorcier avec des amis, des peur, des joies, parfois. Plus les jours passaient, moins cela lui manquait il avait appris ici plus de chose qu'il n'aurait pus en rêver sur son corps, il s'était observé de longues heures, de longues heures il s'était entraîné à marcher, à voler, à survivre.

Il avait entendu dans les discussions des visiteurs qu'il était un Peryton, et puis de visiteurs en visiteur, de scientifique en scientifique, il avait compris ce que cela était: un animal dangereux mi-cerf mi-oiseau qui pouvait «projeter» une ombre humaine pour attirer ses proies et les dévorer. Pourtant, cette description ne lui plaisait pas, il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas exactement exacte, certains détails ne collaient pas: d'abord il ne s'était jamais senti d'amour pour la chaire humaine il se contentait de terre et d'écorce, ensuite quel que soit le nombre d'essai qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait à rien, son ombre restait indéniablement la sienne.

Plus les jours passaient, moins les soigneurs ne venait le voir, sûrement épuiser de ses tentatives de fuite et de ses efforts pour les blesser, se venger en les piétinant sous sabots lui procurerait pourtant un plaisir infinis... ou peut être pas, mais dans le doute il essayait quand même.

Plus les jours passaient plus il s'ennuyait et plus il s'ennuyait plus il ressassait ses pensées, plus il les ressassait plus il en devenait fou et la folie l'emportait de plus en plus loin, sa raison le quittait pour laissé dans sa tête une seule idée, une seule obsession: s'évader.

Tout les moyens étaient bons pour atteindre son but, à tel point qu'il n'en dormait plus, n'en mangeait plus, n'en buvait presque plus, ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Petit à petit, ses forces le quittèrent, il tomba près d'un arbre et ne put se relever. Il se crut mort, et cela le soulagea. Il réalisa qu'il était vivant et cela le soulagea aussi. Il tendit les bras vers la mort, l'appela, la supplia longtemps de venir le chercher. Puis lorsque elle vint enfin, il la fuit et s'accrocha désespérément à sa vie. Folie et Raison s'affrontait en lui dans un combat sans fin où la fin serait sa mort.

Il ne sut jamais ce qui se passa ce jour là, mais alors qu'il pensait enfin quitter à tout jamais ce monde tout autours de lui disparut, le laissant seul voguer dans une étendue blanche.

xx

Là! Au fond de son esprit! Il l'avait ressentit, il en était sur: il l'avait ressentit! L'excitation monta en lui à la vitesse d'un doloris sur ses disciples, il était à deux doigts de faire des petits bonds de joies, c'était trop merveilleux, après tout ce temps, toutes ces recherches il le retrouvait enfin! Potter avait fait de la magie, Potter était enfin sortit de sa cachette et il allait pouvoir le tuer dans d'horrible souffrance, lui faire payer ses années d'errance, lui faire regretter sa naissance! Ah, s'en était presque trop beau pour être vrai! D'ailleurs il allait vérifier l'information avant d'annoncer publiquement qu'il allait bientôt tuer l'arrogant gamins, il était sur de lui mais avec ce môme il fallait s'attendre à tout. Oui, il allait envoyé Lucius chercher le mioche et quand celui ci sera ficelé devant son trône comme un filet mignon dans une assiette il pourra faire sa grande déclaration. Emplit de fierté, le seigneur des ténèbres appela donc son bras droit et l'envoya parcourir le monde à la recherche de Potter.

xx

Ce dernier, loin de se douter des comparaisons culinaires qu'il inspirait au seigneur noir, se réveilla dans un bois. La forêt, ressemblait à n'importe qu'elle forêt, c'est à dire qu'il s'y trouvait des arbres, de la mousse et des rochers, les trois en quantité abondante, mais rien qui ne puisse lui permettre de trouver le chemins de la sortie en bref: il était dans la merde! Et puis il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir raté un wagon: que-ce qu'il foutait ici? Deux minutes plutôt, il agonisait dans une cage et voilà qu'il se retrouvait tout guilleret dans une forêt: qui, diable, foutait le bordel dans ses émotions? …

Bon avant toutes choses, il s'agissait de déguerpir avant qu'un autre truc incontrôlable lui tombe sur la tête, mais comment partir, tout les arbres se ressemblaient et il ne savait aucunement par ou passer, peut être cette forêt était elle très grande et il n'en alors ressortirait jamais... Il poussa un long soupir, puis leva la tête et c'est là qu'il se rappela qu'il avait des ailes et que partir par le ciel serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus simple et rapide. Mais comment faire passer son corps entre les feuilles sans s'emmêler? Il était si large. Il lui fallait donc trouver une clairière, dans un bois cela ne devait pas être difficile, sur de son nouveau but, Harry se remit en marche.

Il marcha durant plusieurs heures, il avait les jambes fourbues et égratignées par les ronces qu'il avait due piétiner, chaque pas semblait plus dure que le précédent. Il était à bout de force quand enfin il trouva un lieu dégagé mais la joie d'être arrivé au bout de son périple lui redonna du courage. Il étendit ses ailes, prit un peu d'élan et s'élança dans le ciel. Sous lui, le monde se rapetissait de plus en plus alors qu'il montait encore et encore, les arbres s'étendait infiniment devant lui, dans l'air il se sentait chez lui et cela lui fit du bien, il stabilisa son vol juste au dessous des nuages et en tournoyant au dessus de la forêt réfléchit à une destination: il lui faudrait un lieu perdu, inaccessible aux moldus mais qui ne soit pas sorcier, un lieu isolé ou personne ne penserait à allé: les îles Kerguelen! (nda: qui existe vraiment, je viens de vérifier. Il y a 45 habitants pour une superficie de 7 215km²) Seul problème, ce n'était pas la porte à coté puisque ces îles se situait vers l'Australie. Sans magie, le voyage semblait compromis. Compromis, mais pas impossible s'il faisait des étapes et puis après tout: il était Harry Potter!


	4. Chapter 3

Merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé, de rewiews et à tout ceux qui m'ont lue, vous me faite énormément plaisir! j'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long, donc voilà dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Harry vola longtemps vers ce qu'il pensait être la France: première étape de son voyage. Il se souvenait de leçons de géographies qu'il avait eu à l'école primaire et savait donc qu'il fallait qu'il aille au sud, et qu'il pouvait retrouver celui ci en fonction des étoiles et du soleil: merci à ses cours d'astronomie.

Alors qu'il voyageait dans le ciel nocturne, sa bonne humeur semblait le quitter et il ruminait de plus en plus ses mauvaises pensées, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'en faire abstraction et de se concentrer sur sa route, mais le problème venait du fait que voler était pour lui une action machinale et que sa route n'était en fait qu'une simple ligne droite, ce qui laissait donc à son esprit la liberté de vagabonder d'un sentiment à l'autre et d'analyser tout ce qui lui venait en tête pour essayer de tromper son ennui.

Et puis sa joie qui avait été aussi soudaine qu'elle paraissait factice et qui l'abandonnait peu à peu, lui fit pensé à Voldemort, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit la connexion qui les avait lié, peut être celle ci revenait-elle et c'était en fait lui qui était si joyeux? Il espérait que non.

Il souhaitait se renseigner sur la guerre contre les mangemorts, que c'était il passé durant son absence? Voldemort avait-il finit par gagner? Avait-il obtenu Poudlard? Ou la situation était-elle toujours la même? Ah, qu'il aurait voulue en ce moment tenir entre ces main un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier! Quoi que connaissant ce torchon comme il le connaissait, il ne valait peut être mieux pas... Qui sait le nombre de connerie que ce truc pouvait sortir à la minute? Quelle honte que ce soit le seul journal sorcier un tant soit peu pris au sérieux..

Il pensa ensuite à sa magie, sa si douce magie qui jamais ne l'avait lâché, même dans les heures les plus sombres et qu'il sentait coulé paisiblement dans ses veines sans pour autant réussir à l'utiliser. Le phénomène était étrange mais depuis ce jour dans la ruelle, il ne parvenait plus à pratiquer la magie et cela lui manquait énormément, il était un sorcier et perdre sa magie c'était perdre son identité plus encore qu'avec sa simple transformation. Une seule chose le rassurait: il la sentait glisser en lui, lui réchauffer le cœur lorsqu'il allait mal et dans une moindre mesure accéléré sa guérison lorsqu'il se blessait.

Survolant la mer, il laissa son esprit dérivé jusqu'à ses amies, Ron et Hermione qui, il en était sur l'aurait soutenu dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Mais il avait bien compris que le monde sorcier était devenus dangereux pour lui, les sorcier était des Hommes et, comme tout Homme ils n'aimaient pas ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais ses amies et cette idées lui brisa le cœur, creusant un trou dans sa poitrine et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il était si seul aujourd'hui, seul et triste, alors que quelque années auparavant il vivait dans une insouciance relative et pouvait encore profité du plaisir simple d'être entouré de ses amie, de raconté des blagues avec eux, de rire avec eux et même de pleurer avec eux. Il était si seul à cette instant qu'il aurait même accueillie Rogue à bras ouvert... non pas à ce point là tout de même.

Il baissa la tête et admira l'eau sous lui, les vague s'écrasait les unes sur les autres à l'infinie dans un grand fracas, l'odeur de sel chatouillait ses narines, l'horizon en face de lui semblait aussi proche qu'inatteignable, le tout était beau et dégageait une grande puissance qui le fit frissonner. Il descendit doucement jusqu'à toucher la mer du bout de son sabot, comme Buck pensa t-il. Penser à l'animal lui rappela les bons moments qu'il avait passé au château et, couplé avec la vue splendide qu'il avait sous les yeux lui fit pousser un long cris de joie. Il avait toujours rêver de voir la mer, et l'observer depuis le ciel était un spectacle auquel il prenait un plaisir immense à assister.

Le trajet était long et épuisant de plus, impossible de faire des poses puisqu'il n'y avait rien pour se posé. Harry commençait donc à sérieusement fatigué quand il aperçu enfin la côte française. Il poussa encore un peu sur ses ailes dans un dernier effort, et pus poser ses pattes sur la plage. Là, il s'écroula sous son propre poids et décida de s'accorder une petite pause avant de trouver un lieu pour dormir.

Couché sur le sable, il admira donc le lever de soleil sur la mer: une vue qui encore une fois le laissa sans voix. Il se releva ensuite et, dans la lumière timide du petit jour partit chercher un endroit où se reposer. Il marcha dans le sable frais, appréciant les marques de sabots qu'il laissait traîner derrière lui. Il gambada gaiement dans l'eau, faisant de petit bond de joie quand une vague un peu plus téméraire venait s'écraser sur son ventre. Puis, il monta sur les falaise. Il fit un arrêt, admirant une dernière fois cette si belle prairie aqueuse, respira une dernière fois l'air marin, écouta encore un peu le son des vagues mêlé aux cris des mouettes, avant de tourner le dos à la mer pour rejoindre le petit bois qu'il apercevait en face. Lorsqu'il l'atteint, il s'étendit dans un replis de falaise avant de fermer les yeux, soudain pris d'une fatigue terrible après les émotions de cette journée.

xx

Regardant l'homme se tortiller sous la douleur, son esprit prit peur et une grande envie de fuir à toute jambe le prit. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance et lui avait échoué. Tout ça à cause de se stupide Potter encore une fois. Que Potter soit maudis!

Il avait pourtant chercher, il avait demandé à son fils d'espionner la sang-de-bourbe et le roux, il avait ordonné à beaucoup de ses contacts -tant chez les mangemorts qu'ailleurs- de le trouver, il avait lui même cherché à l'aide de vieux sort et de potion encore plus vieille à localiser l'abrutis, mais cela c'était révélé inutile. Et Merlin sait que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aimait pas l'inutile. Il voyait déjà sa mort lui fondre dessus et l'emprisonner dans ses bras telle du fromage à raclette sur d'innocentes patates.

Il y avait quelque jours, alors qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir de satisfaire son lord, il avait pensé à une solution qui pourrait fonctionner, il s'était plongé corps et âme dans de vieux livres, il s'était abîmé les yeux à déchiffré des parchemins usé, et la réponse à son problème lui était apparue et lui avait alors semblé évidente: la baguette de son maître et celle de Potter étaient liées, l'une pourrait donc retrouver l'autre si on lui donnait un coup de pouce, il avait le coup de pouce ne lui manquait donc que la baguette.

Il avait demandé à son maître de la lui prêtée arguant que c'était là le seul moyen de retrouver le crétin balafré. Après moult négociations douloureuses, il avait enfin obtenus le droit de réaliser son expérience, sa femme servant alors d'otage au lord pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas des idées malvenus face a son maître désarmé. Il avait donc réaliser son sortilège sur la baguette et celle ci avait fait apparaître les coordonnées de sa jumelle, le seigneur des ténèbres s'était même intéressée à la formule, ou tout du moins il avait posé sur le tout un regard qui n'était ni moqueur, ni cruel, ni indifférent. Jusque là, tout se passait donc à merveille, il imaginait déjà sa récompense, et les félicitation de son maître bien aimé.

Le problème était survenu lorsque imbécile qu'il avait envoyé chercher Potter était revenus avec la baguette certes, mais sans Potter. Et il en était là maintenant à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pus faire dans une autre vie pour mériter ce qui allait sans aucun doute très bientôt lui tomber sur le coin de la tête.

xx

Assit dans un grand fauteuil, il observait le feu avaler les bûches une à une, il avait toujours adorée se spectacle qu'il trouvait apaisant. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne suffisait pas à le calmer, l'impatience montait dans son corps,son envie de vengeance lui chatouillait les doigts et échauffait son sang, ce soir son ennemie serrait à ses pieds, ce soir son sang allait s'écouler lentement hors de son corps tandis que ses cordes vocale s'arracheront sous ses cris de douleur.

Trois jours auparavant, Malfoy lui avait fait une démonstration d'intelligence qui l'avait positivement surpris, peut être devrait-il récompenser le blond pour lui avoir trouver à la fois le gosse et ce sort qui semblait si utile pour le retrouver en toute circonstance. Oui, il devrait le récompenser mais pas trop l'aristocrate avait tendance à prendre la grosse tête et à se relâcher quand on le complimentait.

Il laissa ensuite se pensées dérivé vers Severus à qui il avait demandé une potion qui lui permettrait de reprendre son apparence, selon le potionniste le travail avançait bien. Tout se passait donc très bien pour Voldemort qui se voyait déjà maître du monde et purgeant celui ci des affreux moldus qui l'entachait.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Les nouvelle de Lucius était donc moins bonne que prévue ou le gamin se débattait-il? N'entendant pas de bruit de coup ni de cris, il opta pour la première option et serra sa baguette dans sa main.

-Entre Lucius, susurra t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant Malfoy, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux cerné et les mains tremblotante. Définitivement la première option.

-Alors mon brave petit mangemort, comment se passe ta mission. Puis faisant mine d'être surpris:

-Potter n'est donc pas avec toi? Il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire que tu me l'emmènerait.

Lucius sembla prendre son maigre courage à deux mains et s'avança lentement dans la pièce avant de s'agenouiller avec déférence devant son seigneur. Il dit:

-Maître, il n'y était pas, seulement sa baguette. Sur ce, il tendit celle la à son maître qui la prit des mains moites de son serviteur pour l'examiner. C'était bien celle de Potter, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, ou donc était partit le gamin sans sa baguette? A moins que Lucius se soit fait battre par le môme et lui ait menti par honte.

-Lucius, dit il en relevant sa tête de ses long doigts.

-Maître? Son heure venait-elle d'arriver? Non il avait la baguette du garçon, il n'avait donc pas totalement échoué réussit-il à se convaincre

-Legilimens. Aussitôt, il se retrouva plongé dans l'esprit de son mangemort. Ne prenant pas de gants, il fouilla l'endroit de fond en comble, se délectant des cris de souffrance de son mangemort. Inutile de préciser que ce qu'il y vit ne lui fit aucunement plaisir.

-Alors comme ça tu te permet de déléguer une tâche que je t'ai moi même donner? Il s'amusa du frisson de peur de Malfoy et lui fit un petit sourire cruel

-n-non Maître je...

-Considère toi d'ors et déjà comme un simple mangemort de bas étage, tu ne fait plus partis du premier cercle et ce jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau satisfait de toi. Endoloris, claqua la voix froide du lord.

Et pendant que l'aristocrate hurlait sa douleur au sol, Voldemort réfléchit à un nouveau plan, s'il ne pouvait compter sur ses mangemort, il trouverais donc Potter seul et, seul il le tuerais.

xx

Potter justement était tranquillement en trains de se réveiller, il était aux environs de quinze heure et la faims faisait crier son ventre. Il déjeuna donc, mangeant goulûment tout ce qui passait à sa portée comme une chèvre affamé. Ce repas lui fit du bien et, il sentit ses forces revenir, il avait dormis, il avait mangé, tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Il avait quand même quelque courbature douloureuse au niveau de épaules et des ailes, de plus une étrange excitation suivie de très près d'une non moins étrange fureur l'assaillirent. Cela le fit ricaner, quoi qui est pus rendre Voldemort heureux, car il en était maintenant certain il s'agissait de Voldemort, c'était très vite passé!

A cause de ses courbatures, il décida de partir par le sol pour rejoindre le centre de la France. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait plus de vitesse et d'endurance qu'un cerf normalement constitué et avait mis ça sur le compte de la magie présente dans son corps.

Il partit donc, toujours vers le sud en essayant de se cacher au mieux des moldus qu'il croisait ce qui n'était pas toujours très facile étant donné qu'il y en avait absolument partout qui grouillait comme des fourmis. Il mis donc au début de son parcours beaucoup de temps pour parcourir assez peu de kilomètres, puis enfin la nuit tomba et avec elle les gens partirent se coucher.

Il continua donc son chemin avec moins de stresse, s'arrêtant même parfois dans les villages pour se désaltérer. Il n'était plus très prudent, il ne faisait plus attention, pensant naturellement que la nuit les gens dorment et il ne vit donc pas cette femme le regarder passer, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée derrière la vitre de sa chambre. Plus tard dans le village de Gardefort, ses voisins diront tous qu'elle avait sans aucun doute halluciné à force de boire sauf peut être son voisin d'en face qui était un sorcier.

Mais en attendant, loin de penser à ces souci là, Harry avançait toujours plus loin vers le centre des terres.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! bon, je sais j'ai un peu de retard, mais je suis là quand même. Bon bah comme d'hab, vos rewiews m'ont fait super plaisir, pour répondre un peu a tout ce qui s'est dit: non Harry ne restera pas éternellement un animal mais cela va prendre un bon moment.

* * *

Lucius jubilait, il avait trouvé le moyens parfait de retrouver les bonnes grâces de son Maître. Non pas qu'il est capturé Potter, mais il avait trouvé mieux, ou tout du moins lui trouvait ça mieux. Il n'avait pas les même goûts que son seigneur mais, il pensait tout de même pouvoir dire sans trop s'avancer qu'il allait bien vite retourné à sa juste place et ainsi prouver à Bellatrix qu'un Malfoy est toujours supérieur à un Black.

Marchant à vive allure dans les sombres couloirs de la forteresse du seigneur des ténèbres, il peaufinait son plan, traquait la moindre incohérence, le moindre grain des sable qui aurait pu le faire raté, il n'en trouva pas et un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres.

-c'est d'avoir échoué à satisfaire le Maître qui te rend si joyeux?!

Avant même de se retourner, il sut qu'il s'agissait de sa belle sœur. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour parler du Lord avec cette admiration sans limite dans la voix, et puis elle avait le ton de la folie: sa voix partait dans les aigus en un son fort déplaisant à l'oreille de qui daignait s'arrêter et l'écouter. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle personne n'aimait l'écouter, ou alors était ce parce qu'elle n'était pas avare de torture. Non, se corrigea t-il immédiatement, lui aussi prenait un plaisir infini à entendre d'innocentes personnes crier et pourtant tout le monde adorait l'écouter parler de sa voix suave, enveloppante et doucereuse.

C'était donc bien parce que sa voix était une horreur que tout le monde l'évitait,de plus, elle était d'une laideur atroce avec ses cheveux débroussaillé et ses yeux qui reflétait sa folie intérieure. En un mot: repoussante. Quelle piètre serpentarde, elle faisait honte à sa maison.

-vois tu Bella, j'ai bonne espoir de remonter dans l'estime du Maître, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, il me semble que tu n'avance pas très vite sur ton projet. Lui murmura t-il méchamment.

-Mon projet avance très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter mon cher beau frère. Elle savoura le dernier mot, le faisant rouler sur sa langue avec délectation.

Il accusa le coup, elle avait visiblement compris qu'il regrettait son mariage avec la si froide Narcissa, une alliance avec la famille Black était moins avantageuse que ce qu'il imaginait étant plus jeune après tout, tous les membre de l'auguste famille était fou même Cissa... Il était pourtant sur d'avoir tout fait pour cacher ses problème, Narcissa avait du en parler, qu'elle plaie!

Alors qu'il allait lui cracher son venin à la tête, il se fit violemment bousculer par une silhouette encapuchonné qui prit Bella parle bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un couloir. Le tout c'était passer si rapidement qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que déjà il était seul avec son incompréhension.

Tant pis, se dit-il. Après tout ce n'était pas son problème et il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à aider Bella. En plus, avec un peu de chance elle se ferait tuer. Cela fit revenir un sourire sur son visage et il reprit sa marche dans le château: il était grand temps de mettre son plan en place.

xx

Harry voletait dans une clairière, il avait rencontré la veille une petite chouette d'une trentaine de centimètre, à la robe brune tacheté de blanc et au regard sévère qui refusait maintenant de le quitter. Il savait -ayant lue plusieurs texte parlant des chouette à une époque ou cela le fascinait- qu'il s'agissait d'une chevêche d'Athéna, une chouette symbole du savoir et de la sagesse. Aussi se demandait-il se qu'elle faisait avec lui, il n'avait jamais été très sage ni même très intelligent, il laissait ça à Hermione. Lui était plutôt le stéréotype du griffondor gentils mais pas très réfléchie, sans doute pour ça d'ailleurs que Snape le détestait.

Le fait est qu'elle ne voulait plus le lâché et, alors même que les chouettes sont des animaux nocturne et que le soleil brillait dans le ciel, refusait obstinément de le laisser dormir. Il se retrouvait donc là, à faire des pitreries pour amuser une chouette: il était véritablement tombé bien bas. Étonnement, ce constat l'amusa beaucoup qui aurait pu se douter qu'il finirait ainsi? Pas lui en tout cas, lui c'était toujours vue soit mort soit vainqueur de Voldemort et adulé par tous les sorcier, mais jamais ni homme des bois ni créature bizarre, comme quoi tout peut changer.

xx

Arrivé à l'aire de transplannage, Lucius disparue. Il arriva dans un charmant petit village français, qu'il quitta rapidement au profit de la forêt. Là il lança plusieurs sorts sur lui même avant de continuer sa marche, prêtant attention au moindre détails sans toutefois ralentir. Il trouva des trace de pas de cerf qu'il se mit à suivre avec acharnement. Par moment les pas disparaissaient pour réapparaître un peu plus loin, il était assez difficile d'en suivre la piste. Mais Lucius ne se découragea pas. Il traquait la bête, esquivant adroitement les branches sur son passage, il n'était pas visible grâce à un peu de magie, il ne dégageait pas d'odeur grâce à cette même magie: il était pafait.

xx

Quand enfin la chouette s'endormit, elle le fit accrocher à ses bois et il ne put l'en décoller. Il alla donc se coucher sur son tapis de feuille, la chouette toujours perchée dans sa ramure, il devaient donner un tableau sympathique l'un sur l'autre comme deux amis, deux compagnons. Il ferma les yeux et bien vite partit pour le pays des rêves.

xx

Là! Le chasseur avait trouvé sa proie. Elle se reposait au pied d'un arbre. Elle était magnifique. Il y à six mois de cela, la nouvelle avait fait sensation: on avait découvert un peryton, l'animal à l'origine de la chute de la Rome sorciere avait disparue depuis bien longtemps.

Au début les sorcier avait eu peur, effectivement il se disait dans les légende que chaque individu de l'espèce devait mangé un être humain pour trouvé la paix intérieur. Il se disait aussi que l'espèce était née des âmes des voyageur mort revenu sur terre pour se venger et cela aussi avait effrayé les sorciers. Certains avait voulut abattre l'animal. D'autre voulait absolument l'étudier. Finalement, après de nombreux débats on avait décidé de le laisser en vie.

Le seigneur c'était montré très attiré par l'animal, et Lucius comprenait, il s'agissait là d'un animal au pouvoir destructeur et à la force impressionnante. Bref, le seigneur s'y était intéressée. Mais le zoo dans lequel était gardé l'animal était si protégé que le Maître lui même n'avait pue passer, les protections autours de la bête égalait celle autours de Poudlard le Lord avait donc abandonner.

Et lui, malin qu'il était allait sans doute retrouvé sa place. Il faudrait néanmoins qu'il paye Gallus pour le renseignement, et cela allait lui coûter très cher. A moins qu'il ne le tue... il y réfléchirait en rentrant, pour l'instant il avait mieux à faire.

xx

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque une force le tira violemment dans une cage au grand barreaux de fer. La chouette cria quand elle frappa contre l'un de ceux ci, et la douleur du au choc sur ses bois acheva de le réveiller.

Il essaya de se relever mais le plafond de la cage était trop bas et il se recogna, ravivant une seconde fois l'affreuse douleur sur sa tête. Il resta donc couché sur le flanc et chercha désespérément à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Autours de lui dans le bois, tout semblait normal, rien n'avait changé, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

La chouette s'agitait de plus en plus, se frappant régulièrement contre les barreaux, il elle eu peur qu'elle ne se blesse et l'emprisonna donc entre son cou et ses pattes avant, il frotta doucement son museau sur son dos pour la calmer et peu à peu elle cessa et resta là à observer la scène.

Il entendit un craquement dans son dos et se retourna, et là, alors même qu'il n'y avait rien n'y personne deux minutes auparavant, se dressait dans la clairière Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa grandeur, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Dans quoi c'était-il encore embarqué?

Le sorcier se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main fine sur la cage et dans un pop sonore ils se retrouvèrent dans un lieu sombre et froid. Sans doute un cachot se dit Harry. Là, Lucius ouvrit la cage qui disparu, faisant tomber Harry, avant de sortir de la pièce laissant Harry seul avec la chouette, il était d'ailleurs temps de lui trouver un prénom pensa t-il quand bien même il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire. Il décida de l'appeler Seshat car si Athéna était la déesse de la sagesse grec, Seshat tenait le même rôle en Égypte et il trouvait ce petit clin d'œil fort amusant.

Il se releva et regarda autours de lui, la pièce était sombre, les murs étaient sombres, le sol était sale, çà et là des petites tâches de sang séché restait, seules témoins du passage des prisonniers, face à lui: la porte, haute et large, en bois massif, semblait le narguer du haut de sa toute puissance, son existence à elle le privant de son existence à lui. Il lui brama son mécontentement et elle resta là, ne bougea pas, ne changea pas, indifférente à sa souffrance comme elle l'avait été pour celle des autres, ceux qui avait laissé des tâches. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un souffle d'air pur, pas une couleur, pas de lumière, pas même d'odeur sinon celle du renfermé, il se sentit soudain fort las, un poids immense tomba sur ses épaules et le fit s'affaisser. Il s'écroula dans un coins de la pièce, posa sa tête sur ses pattes et poussa un long soupir, s'il avait pu pleurer, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait.


	6. Chapter 5

Bon, celui ci est un peu plus long que les autres. Pour répondre à ce qui s'est dit dans les rewiews: non Harry n'est pas rester libre biens longtemps, mettons ça sur son manque de chance évident ; j'ai trouvé cette créature sur un internet et elle m'a bien plus, du coup j'ai écrit une histoire dessus... ; effectivement, Lucius ne vaut pas mieux que Bellatrix mais lui le croit et c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Bref, voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Elle souhaitait manger, cela était dans son bons droit, rien ni personne n'aurait normalement pue l'en empêcher, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait manger. La raison était simple, il n'y avait rien à manger là où elle se trouvait. La cause était beaucoup moins simple, en fait elle ne la comprenait même pas, elle essayait tant biens que mal de mettre en relation tous les événements mais quoi qu'elle face, rien d'après elle n'aurait put et n'aurait dut l'amener à ce résultat, rien.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier ce fait irrévocable: ce résultat avait finis par arriver et il ne pouvait être le fait que d'une conséquence de l'une de ses action, car les résultats son toujours dépendants des actions préalables, de cela elle en était certaine.

L'environnement en lui même n'était pas si terrible, non, elle appréciait l'obscurité du lieu et si elle déplorait le manque d'arbre, elle avait droit à un substitue fort confortable bien qu'un peu petit. Ce qui la frustrait, la décevait, et lui donnait cette étrange envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un c'était le manque de nourriture et d'eau.

Son instinct prenait le pas sur sa raison, ses sens s'affolait et toutes les fibres de sa chaire, et tous les organe dans son corps, et tous les atomes qui la composait, semblaient vouloir survivre avec une force qui la dépassait et la poussait à des actions qu'elle n'aurait jamais entrepris si elle avait sa raison.

xx

Voilà que la Seshat était prise de folie, depuis qu'ils étaient là elle était restée calme et puis d'un coup elle s'était mise à tourbillonner dans tous les sens en poussant de grand cris, à se cogner la tête dans la porte la défiant dans un combat où l'inégalité était palpable, à s'arracher ses propres plumes, l'attaquer sauvagement, et tout un tas d'autres chose encore, le tout dans une cacophonie de cris et de cognement.

Puis, suite à un coup un peu plus violent que les précédents, elle tomba sur le sol et ne put se relever malgré tout ses efforts, son aile gauche faisait un angle étrange qui laissait à penser qu'elle était brisée. Le pauvre animal semblait souffrir, le cœur de Harry se serra, c'était après tout de son unique faute si elle était là aujourd'hui.

Ah si seulement il avait été plus prudent! S'il avait avancé des ce matin! S'il avait fait fuir la chouette! S'il avait repéré l'ennemie! Si, si, si... si seulement il n'avait pas ce don pour attirer les ennuies, car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un don pour que ceux ci le poursuive avec autant d'ardeur, à peine était-il libre que déjà il était prisonnier. A peine avait t-il quitté le monde sorcier que déjà il y entrait de nouveaux. A peine sorti d'affaire déjà dans les problème et cette phrase pouvait sans peine résumer toute sa vie: à peine avait-t-il fait le deuil de Cédric que Sirius était mort!

Il portait sans doute malheur, et le monde sorcier dans son ensemble n'était qu'une vaste parodie de ce monde parfait qu'il se vantait d'être, peuplé d'hypocrite et de faux semblant où le mensonge régnait en maître et ou un simple enfant d'un an à peine était condamné avant d'avoir put vivre.

Oui, il fallait que se monde change car il courrait droit à sa perte, sans doute Hermione s'en rendrait compte et ferait quelque chose, après tout Hermione avait toujours aimé défendre les causes perdus.

Il se leva et se déplaça jusqu'à la Seshat, qu'il souleva délicatement avec ses bois et posa un peu plus loin, il se coucha ensuite à ses coter et entreprit de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'était bien le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour elle pour se faire pardonner. Il se promis de ne jamais l'abandonner et de toujours en prendre soin, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa dernière amie, il n'allait certainement pas la laisser tomber.

Il allait s'endormir quand il entendit des pas résonner dans se qu'il pensait être le couloir derrière la porte, il tendit l'oreille et put deviner qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule personne, sans doute Lucius qui revient pensa t-il immédiatement. Et effectivement quelque minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'aristocrate habillé d'un costume noir et vert, d'une grande robe de sorcier noire et de botte en peau de dragon, tenant dans ses main un seau d'eau et sa baguette. Voir le grand Lucius tenant ainsi un seau tel un individue parfaitement banal lui fit monter le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui il devait l'avouer était sûrement très bizarre. Le seau fut donc déposer devant lui et, après un accio arrivèrent devant lui de l'écorce et de la terre en quantité amplement suffisante pour le nourrir.

Il eu une pensée pour son amie à plume et brama en la pointant du museau, quitte à avoir un comportement humain, autant s'assumer jusqu'au bout et puis après tout qui pouvait dire que les Peryton n'était pas intelligent? Malheureusement, Lucius ne sembla pas comprendre -ou n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire- et repartit en claquant de nouveau la grande porte de bois.

Il se leva et se désaltéra, puis poussa le seau vers Seshat afin qu'elle puisse boire à son tour, n'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, il prit de l'eau dans sa bouche et la recracha dans une aspérité du sol qui se trouvait proche de la chouette. Elle pourrait donc boire lorsque l'envie lui en prendrait.

Il se rapprocha ensuite du tas de terre et entreprit de le manger, au début il se jeta dessus comme un affamé, avalant goulûment sans même prendre le temps de mâcher puis, après s'être égratigné la bouche au sang sur un bout d'écorce, il ralentit le rythme et profita de chaque bouchée. En mangeant, il sentait ses forces lui revenir, déjà sa magie agissait et soignait ses quelque plaies, il se sentait revivre.

Néanmoins l'emprisonnement lui pesait et ses membre commençait à bouger tout seul, son sabot frappant régulièrement le sol et ses ailes s'agitant de plus en plus. Après les sensation extraordinaire et le sentiment de liberté qu'il avait ressentit durant deux jours, le retour à l'enfermement lui paraissait être la pire chose au monde.

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans changement dans une routine aussi déplaisante que forcé, imposé par les obligations de Lucius au ministère qui ne lui permettait pas de voir le seigneur pour lui parler de sa trouvaille. Rien ne changea donc, si se n'est que Harry ayant compris que le blond le préférait en vie avait décidé de faire une grève de la faim jusqu'à ce qu'il s'occupe de Seshat, celait ne marchait pas très bien mais c'était là la dernière liberté qu'il lui restait et il prenait plaisir à l'utiliser malgré son ventre qui criait famine. Seshat, elle n'avait plus la force de bouger, son aile brisé pendait misérablement sur le sol, elle était maigre, sale, et tellement moins joyeuse que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré! A chaque fois qu'il tournait les yeux dans sa direction et qu'il voyait à quelle point elle semblait morte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait sans doute être dans le même état et se savoir si pitoyable blessait profondément sa fierté et son orgueil.

Enfin, au bout de se qu'il supposa être quatre jour, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Pas les pas habituelles de Lucius, cette fois on aurait dit que plusieurs personnes marchaient en même temps, peut être trois ou quatre... cela fit immédiatement monter la curiosité de Harry, mais aussi sa crainte, car si les dernier jours avait été monotone, il savait que rien ne serait plus déplaisant que ce qu'il allait lui arrivé. Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus jusqu'à être tout proche.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement révélant Lucius, Voldemort et Severus. Le seigneur des ténèbres pausa alors le regard sur lui, dans ses yeux brillaient la cruauté et la satisfaction, étrange mélange pensa l'animal. Revoir Voldemort lui fit un choc, dans sa condition ses ennuis d'humain lui avait semblé moins important et il se les prenaient maintenant violemment en pleine face, cela n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Le professeur s'avança vers lui malgré les nombreux regards noir qu'il lui lançait et lui jeta tout un tas de sorts différents et compliqués avant de déclaré qu'il avait des carences à cause de son manque de nutrition. Le Seigneur des ténèbres jetant des regards noir sur Malfoy lui demanda en combien de temps il pourrait le remettre sur pied et après une longue réflexion prenant en compte l'impatience du Seigneur, les différente potion qu'il avait à disposition, et ses projet déjà en cours qu'il ne pouvait abandonner il répondit qu'il lui faudrait deux semaines. Le Lord lui en accorda une.

Harry pensant qu'il était temps de manifester ses exigence se releva, s'ébroua et martela le sol de son sabot en bramant vers son amie, c'était là la dernière chance de la sauver et il ne voulait pas la perdre quand bien même cela signifiait qu'il devait supplier le Lord. Celui ne daigna même pas la regarder, et fit demi tour. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour partir, Harry prit de rage et de désespoir se jeta sur lui tête baissé, le visant de ses bois. Bien sur il se fit arrêter bien avant d'atteindre sa cible, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et le Seigneur était protégé par ses deux mangemorts, sans compter qu'il était lui même très puissant.

Mais face à la mort prochaine de Seshat, Harry avait tenté le tout pour le tout sans réfléchir. Il ne sut jamais si cela avait été une bonne idée, mais ce dont il était sur c'était que cela avait changé bien des choses.

Voldemort se retourna vivement et posa ses yeux sur l'animal furieux, il fit un geste et ses deux sous-fifres s'en allèrent, le laissant seul dans le cachot avec les deux bestioles. D'un sort, il fit tomber Harry au sol en un bruit sourd et des chaînes, semblant avoir pris vie se rapprochèrent de ses pattes et se resserrèrent autours. Maintenant privé de toute sa liberté de mouvement, Harry compris que se jeter sur le seigneur sombre de cette manière avait peut être été un peu stupide et sentit la peur grandir en lui à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop, il essaya de se débattre, en vain. Voyant cela, Voldemort ricana méchamment.

Il se rapprocha lentement de l'animal terrifié et fit courir sa main sur son cou, remontant jusqu'à sa tête et à ses bois, il s'empara de ces dernier, les flatta un moment avant d'envoyer dessus une onde de magie noire. La douleur prit vie dans les bois de Harry et les fit trembler, puis très vite elle se propagea à sa tête, le faisant hurler comme jamais auparavant, il sentit l'onde traverser tout son corps jusqu'à ses sabots, il entendit vaguement Voldemort parler à travers ses cries mais ne put comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Quand la souffrance le quitta et qu'il put reprendre ses esprits, le seigneur des ténèbres était dressé face à lui et l'observait attentivement. Ils se regardèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, avant que, exténué Harry ne laisse tomber sa tête sur ses pattes, détournant par la même le regard. Ses yeux se situait maintenant face à Seshat et la voir dans cet état tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire lui fit mal au cœur, bien sure il ne s'était pas attendues à ce que le lord prenne pitié d'une chouette mais il avait tellement espéré qu'il puisse au moins passer un marché avec lui. Mais étant dans le corps d'un animal il était bien dure de se faire comprendre, encore plus de Voldemort.

À ce moment il souhaitait si fort pouvoir parler, exprimer ses envies et essayer de convaincre son tortionnaire de sauver son amie, que le miracle tant attendue arriva et son ombre jusque là animal prit forme humaine, la forme d'un petit bonhomme avec les cheveux décoiffés. Et à travers elle, Harry put parler, d'une voix grave et lente semblant venir d'un autre monde, mais il put parler. L'expérience était étrange, comme si sa conscience c'était séparé en deux, une partie dans l'ombre et l'autre toujours dans son corps d'origine, son cerveau devait donc traité deux fois plus d'informations et il comprit vite que cela allait lui filer des migraines pas possible. Il se concentra sur l'ombre essayant de faire abstraction des douleurs de son corps. Quand il y parvint il se mit à parler.

-Bonjour. La situation était étrange et il ne savait quoi dire, Voldemort le regardait avec fascination, comme on regarderait une œuvre d'art. Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Alors comme ça les légende disait vrai, tu peux faire cela? Bien, tu est décidément une bonne acquisition. Le lord avait l'air satisfait et Harry frissonna sous ses mots, sentant un début de colère monter en lui, il était un personne libre, pas un objet!

-Que veut tu de moi? Demanda t-il.

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt, pour l'instant contente toi d'obéir sans poser de question, et n'essaye plus jamais de m'attaquer ou je t'assure que tu priera la mort de venir te chercher. La voix c'était faite menaçante, et le regard rouge de son propriétaire promettait mille tortures à qui le contrarierais.

-Je ne t'obéirai jamais, cracha l'ombre.

Le lord fit un sourire.

-Alors ta chouette mourras, à toi de voir qu'elle solution tu préfère. Et puis regarde toi, si maigre, si sale, tu ne tiendra pas une semaine face à moi.

Harry savait en son fort intérieur qu'il avait raison, mais il se refusa à l'admettre, préférant garder sa fierté intacte. Cependant, il avait promis de ne pas abandonner son amie et il était un peryton de parole. Le doute devait se voir sur l'un de ses visages car Voldemort ajouta:

-si tu jure par un serment inviolable que tu ne tentera jamais ni de t'enfuir, ni de me blesser, je pourrais éventuellement demander à Severus de faire quelque chose pour elle.

-D'accord. Certes, cela le priverait de beaucoup de chose, cela lui laissait une petite marge de manœuvre qu'il comptait bien mettre à profit, et puis comme ça Seshat serait sauvé.

Sitôt qu'il eu finit sa phrase, les chaînes à ses pattes le relâchèrent et le Lord s'approcha, se fit apparaître un trône et s'assit dessus, forçant Harry à tendre l'une de ses patte et à la poser sur l'accoudoir. Voldemort appela Lucius et lui expliqua brièvement la situation et ce qu'il devrait dire, ensuite il posa sa main sur la patte blanche devant lui.

Lucius, qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son seigneur tenait à faire cela avec un animal, voulut commencer l'incantation mais un problème se posa très vite à lui.

-Il à un nom? demanda t-il à son maître.

Harry réfléchit, à tout vitesse, il était hors de question de donner son nom, mais peut être le sortilège n'accepterait pas un faux et se retournerait contre lui, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout:

-non, je n'en ai pas. Dit-il à l'aristocrate qui se retourna, surpris que la voix vienne d'un mur dans son dos, quand il vit l'ombre il comprit rapidement et décida de ne pas poser de question, ne voulant surtout pas énerver son Maître.

-Arion, dit celui ci.

-Pardon? Commenta Harry pas très heureux qu'on choisisse à sa place.

-Tu m'appartiens, je suis ton maître, je te nomme. Répondit Voldemort d'un ton neutre.

-Et si ça ne me plaît pas, en plus je ne vous appartiens pas, je m'appartiens. La colère grondait dans son cœur, jamais Voldemort ne serait son maître.

-Tu m'appartiens depuis que Lucius t'a donné à moi, et si le nom ne te plaît pas tant pis pour toi, je suis le maître donc je choisie. L'impatience se faisait sentir dans sa voix et il lança un regard menaçant au corps de Harry devant lui.

Lucius reprit donc:

-Arion, t'engage tu à ne jamais tenté de quitter le seigneur des ténèbres de quelque manière que ce soit?

-oui. À ces mot un sourire commença à fleurir sur le visage du Lord et une langue de feu s'enroula autours de leur bras.

-t'engage tu à ne jamais tenté de blesser le seigneur des ténèbres de quelque manière que ce soit?

-...oui, dit Harry d'une petite voix. Le sourire du Lord grandit, une seconde langue de feu apparut.

-t'engage tu à ne jamais aider ta chouette ici présente à s'enfuir de quelque manière que ce soit?

-oui. Le sourire du Lord laissait maintenant apparaître ses dents, le troisième et dernier file de feu s'enroulant autours de leur bras avant de briller et de disparaître.

-Bien, dit Voldemort d'une voix dans laquelle perçait la satisfaction, si tu brise le serment tu meurs et si tu te suicide je tue la chouette.

Sur ce, il lança un sort sur Seshat qui se mit à léviter, puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, suivit par Malfoy et la chouette.

Harry se retrouva donc à nouveau seul dans son cachot, il remballa son ombre et se coucha dans un coin, le sommeil ne tardant pas à venir le chercher.


	7. Chapter 6

Bon, je sais que j'ai un peu de retard, voire même beaucoup en fait! Mais j'était dans une maison sans internet et je ne pouvais donc pas poster...

un grand merci pour vos commentaire qui m'ont fait super plaisir! pour répondre à ce que vous avez dit: Harry est effectivement dans le caca, par contre la mort c'est peut être un peu radical comme solution... Pour mes gros blocs d'écriture, moi aussi je les trouve moche mais vous remarquerez que je m'améliore au fil des chapitres! Bref, voici le sixième:

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut au son de la porte qui claqua, toute la nuit, il avait repensé à sa conversation avec le Lord, la tournant et la retournant dans sa tête, il n'avait donc pas très bien dormi, trop occupé à se lamenter.

Il leva lentement la tête et vit Voldemort qui se tenait fièrement devant lui, habillé d'une robe noire qui semblait taillé dans le meilleur tissue, à coté, se dit-il, il devait faire bien pâle figure avec ses plumes et ses poils sale et son aire misérable.

Le Seigneur Sombre s'approcha à pas lent et vint se poster à quelque centimètre de lui. Harry, intrigué lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un simple sourire narquois annonciateur de choses sans aucun doute mauvaises pour lui et très amusante pour son tortionnaire.

Le Lord lui fit un signe de la main, l'incitant à se lever puis, voyant que l'animal n'avait aucune réaction et continuait à le fixer de son regard bovin, il sortit sa baguette d'un ample mouvement et envoya une petite décharge de magie dans le poitrail de Harry qui sursauta vivement et se dressa sur ses pattes.

Ensuite, sans plus lui jeter un regard, Voldemort rangea sa baguette et sorti de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Comprenant qu'il lui était implicitement demandé de suivre le Lord et n'ayant aucunement envie de se faire torturer durant des jours, le Peryton se mit en mouvement et rejoignit la porte.

Quand il la passa enfin il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard moqueur et victorieux en repensant à ses premier jours dans cette pièce, où elle le narguait du haut de sa toute puissance puis, se rendant compte de se qu'il faisait il secoua la tête et continua sa marche jusqu'à se retrouver quelque pas derrière le Seigneur Noir toujours silencieux.

Ils traversèrent ainsi de nombreux couloirs et, à la grande peine de Harry gravirent de nombreux escaliers. Peu à peu les couloirs sombre et sans fenêtres laissèrent peu à peu place à de grande allées lumineuse, les dalles noires et crasseuse à du marbre noire scintillant de propreté et les portes qui s'alignaient tristement à de grand miroirs et de somptueux vitraux, en bref ils remontaient des cachots vers la lumière du jour.

Tout au long du trajet, Harry pensif avait essayé de trouver un moyen de se défaire du serment qu'il avait fait, il faudrait en premier que Seshat s'enfuit puis il pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui même. Bien que très prisonnier de se sort il lui restait une petite marge de manœuvre auquel il s'accrochait de toute ses force tel un avare à ses dernières mornilles.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'une porte en bois sombre, orné de parure toute plus belle les unes que les autres. Les dessin taillé dans le bois représentaient des serpents dont chaque écaille, chaque dent, chaque œil, chaque émotion, étaient finement gravé le tout semblait extrêmement réelle et, Harry ne fut donc pas plus étonner que cela quand ils se mirent à se mouvoir sous les doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce au mur noire et argent tapissé de grande tenture vert forêt, une fenêtre donnait vue sur un somptueux parc, pas de doute il se trouvait bien chez un serpentard pensa immédiatement l'animal. La pièce était vide à l'exception d'un coffre blanc nacré et d'une armoire bourré à craquer de livre sombre de toute taille. Le Lord lui fit signe d'entrer, puis la porte se referma.

Harry lui envoya de nouveau un regard interrogateur mais encore une fois n'obtint pas de réponse, énervé qu'on l'ignore ainsi, il se cabra en brament son mécontentement, ses pattes claquant sur le sol. Voldemort lui jeta alors un regard torve et lui dit simplement:

-Je ne parle pas à qui ne peut me répondre Arion.

Et il continua ce qu'il était en train de faire sans plus se préoccuper des états d'âmes de ce qu'il considérait sans aucun doute comme son nouvel animal de compagnie. Celui ci, dont la colère augmentait au fil des secondes s'ébroua et se mit à faire nerveusement les cent pas dans la pièce tout en gardant le Serpent au coin de son œil afin de parer à toute idées malvenues qu'il pourrait avoir.

Pour l'instant, il semblait chercher quelque chose dans le coffre blanc d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumés noires et grises, au bout de quelque minute, un sourire satisfait grandit sur son visage laissant apparaître ses dents jaunie. L'image était à la fois étrange, dérangeante et effrayante, si déjà sans sourire Voldemort faisait peur de part sa peau verte et son absence total de nez, lorsqu'il était content il était horrifiant à en avoir des sueur froide et repoussant à en vomir.

Il ferma le coffre et se retourna, sourire toujours en place, dans sa main se trouvait une petite fiole d'un étrange liquide bleu nuit ainsi qu'un bracelet épais en cuir noire orné de serpents d'argents. Quand ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Harry, son sourire s'agrandit encore, dans ses yeux flamboyait une lueur de joie malsaine.

Il s'avança lentement vers l'animal qui se mit à reculer au même rythme vers la porte, malheureusement fermée. Arriva ce qu'il devait arriver: il buta contre la porte et le Lord put le rejoindre sans plus de soucis. Il déboucha alors la fiole et la tendit devant la bouche du Peryton:

-Bois. Ordonna t-il.

Sa voix bien que calme contenait un soupçon de menace qui fit frissonner Harry, il était pourtant impensable pour lui de boire quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pouvait possiblement être tout et n'importe quoi! Surtout sachant qu'il avait en face de lui un Seigneur des Ténèbres pas franchement connue pour sa sympathie à toute épreuve, mais plutôt pour ses innombrable meurtres et tortures!

Donc non, il était hors de question qu'il boive. Maintenant restait à le faire comprendre au-dit Seigneur des Ténèbres si possible sans l'énerver et en restant en vie, ce qui était un défi plutôt irréalisable, mais bon comme disait le proverbe: qui ne tente rien n'a rien!

Il écarta donc sa tête du liquide inconnu et se mit à réfléchir à vive allure; le Lord ne voulait pas parler si on ne pouvait lui répondre, soit, mais lui justement possédait un moyen de parler, il fallait donc qu'il sorte son ombre humaine! Oui, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait c'était dans la panique, et l'opération lui avait semblé naturelle, alors que là il était bien incapable de recommencer! Il essaya de se concentrer, de retrouver les sensation qu'il avait ressentit la dernière fois, de pousser sur son esprit, mais rien n'y fit, rien ne se passa.

Et pire encore, du fait de sa réflexion, il ne vit que beaucoup trop tard la main du Lord s'approcher de sa bouche, il ne vit que beaucoup trop tard le rayon de magie qui lui fonçait dessus, il ne comprit que beaucoup trop tard ce que le Lord manigançait, en revanche, il sentit tout à fait bien le liquide lui couler dans la gorge sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Quand Voldemort le libéra de son entrave, il fit un grand bond sur le coté avant de courir au plus loin de celui ci, il était effrayé, ses membre ne lui répondaient plus comme ils le devaient, il commençait à paniquer quand sa tête fut prise de vertige et il tomba, évanouit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait toujours de toutes ses dents.

xx

Severus tomba sur son lit, mort de fatigue, il ne pouvait même plus bouger un muscle sans que cela ne soit une torture affreuse tant il avait de courbature, sa tête n'était plus très claire et ses yeux se fermait tout seul si bien qu'il c'était endormie sur l'une de ses potion et avait failli faire exploser son laboratoire. Avec les potions que lui avait demandé le Lord, son travail de professeur et Albus qui ne le lâchait pas avec son Potter, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il pensait avoir trouvé un ingrédient qui, associé avec ses précédent résultat aurait donné ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir rendre son apparence à son Maître. Mais tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévue et l'expérience était encore une fois un échec.

Il avait réussi à concocter une série de potion qui pourrait remettre l'étrange animal du Seigneur en état, mais alors qu'il allait les apporter au Lord, elles avait disparue, et depuis il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main dessus, bref il était bon pour les refaire.

Il avait tout donné, allant même jusqu'à prendre des risques importants afin de savoir si Potter était chez le Lord, et il en avait conclus que le fichu gamin n'y était pas. Pourtant Albus avait lancé des dizaine de sorts et envoyé des gens aux quatre coins du monde pour le retrouver, en vain, Potter était introuvable. Il avait sans doute fugué pour faire parler de lui, et devait bien rire d'eux de là où il était! Quoi qu'il avait un peu changé son avis sur le fils de Lily quand en allant interroger ses tuteurs, il avait apprit ses conditions de vie.

Le jour de sa visite au Dursley, il y était allé fort mécontent en râlant contre Dumbledore qui lui imposait cela. Il avait sonné à la porte et c'était retrouvez nez à nez avec une montagne de graisse qui l'avait fait frissonner de dégoût, il avait tout de même réprimé ce sentiment et avait demandé des renseignement sur son élève. Le visage de Dursley semblât alors s'illuminer de compréhension, puis il lui avait lancé un regard méprisant et fermée la porte au nez.

N'ayant jamais été un homme très patient, Severus avait décidé de prendre ses renseignement tout seul puisqu'on se refusait à les lui donner, il avait donc ouvert la porte d'un alohomora bien placé et était rentré dans la maison sous les cris aiguë de Pétunia et les hurlement de goret de son mari. Il avait marché jusqu'à celui ci, l'avait regardé yeux dans les yeux et, très lentement, savourant le mot qui glissait sur sa langue il dit:

-legilimens

Immédiatement il se retrouva dans la tête de Vernon Dursley qu'il commença à fouiller méticuleusement, il découvrit les années de brimade et de corvée de Potter mais passa dessus sans s'y attarder, il aurait tout le temps de se remettre en question plus tard, maintenant il ne souhaitait que des réponses. Il remonta donc les souvenir de l'oncle jusqu'à arriver à la dernière fois ou il avait vue son neveu:

c'était une soiré somme toute assez banal et qui aurait put se dérouler comme toute les autres soirée s'il n'y avait pas eu cette événement, alors que Potter débarrassait la table d'un repas qu'il n'avait pas touché, son cousin lui fit un croche pied et il ne put se rattraper. En tombant, il fit tomber les assiettes qui se cassèrent éclats sur le sol, l'un de ces éclat vola dans la jambe du cousin qui hurla et se mit à saigner.

Aussitôt, le gros oncle se leva, prit Potter par le bras et le traîna plus loin sans prendre garde au débris d'assiette qui déchirait ses vêtements et l'égratignait de toute part. Durant de longue minutes il vociféra sur Potter qui, sachant que sa punition serait fort désagréable se recroquevilla sur le sol.

Énervé par le manque de réaction de son neveu, ou tout simplement grandit du sentiment de supériorité que lui procurait leur position respective, Dursley se mit à frapper de toute ses force le garçon à ses pied. Cela aussi dura de longue minutes, peut être une vingtaine qui semblait pourtant s'éterniser à telle point qu'on eu crut que ces minutes était des heures.

Au bout de ces minutes, Potter, rassemblant son courage se redressa, debout face à la tempête furieuse qu'était son oncle, telle le brave griffondor qu'il était. Il se tenait, là, seul face à l'adversité, semblant rayonner de pouvoir et de gloire, ses yeux dans lesquelles brillait une flamme courageuse démontrant sa force intérieur, il imposait le respect.

Cela ne fit qu'énervé encore plus son oncle, qui défaisant sa ceinture s'approcha de lui et voulut le plaquer au sol, Potter fut plus rapide et réussi à esquiver le coup, Dursley emporté dans son élan tomba en avant, tête la première dans la cheminée. Le garçon voyant sa chance voulut la saisir et s'enfuir de cette maison si peu accueillante mais cela était sans compter sur son cousin qui lui tomba dessus à l'improviste et le poussa dans le placard sous l'escalier, la tante verrouillant ensuite la porte avant de se précipiter auprès de son mari pour le réveiller.

Quand celui ci se releva, sa face était mi-rouge mi-violette, ses traits déformé par la rage et sa moustache tremblante sous les cris qui sortait de sa bouche. Il se saisit d'un couteau de cuisine et de sa ceinture et s'approcha du placard, il l'ouvrit en grand, plongea la main dedans, la ressortit en tirant Potter par les cheveux,la referma d'un coup de pied et plaqua Potter contre le mur, lui menottant les main de sa ceinture.

Il fit alors jouer le couteau dans ses main, se délectant de la peur de son neveu, et en un mouvement vif démontrant des années de découpage de bifteck, il lui planta le couteau dans le bras, puis le retira, puis le replanta ailleurs, et ainsi de suite sous les hurlement de souffrance de Potter qui cherchait en vain à se défendre malgré son état, donnant des coup de pied à son oncle dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Enfin Dursley en eu assez et laissa tomber son neveu tremblotant au sol, lui tournant le dos et sortant de la pièce sans plus lui jeter un regard.

C'était sur cela que c'était arrêter la vision, ensuite plus trace du gamin.

Après cette journée, il n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qu'il avait vue, les images tournaient dans sa tête et ne voulaient plus le lâcher, voire le fils de Lily être traité ainsi lui avait fait un peu oublier qu'il s'agissait aussi du fils de James Potter, et lui avait fait de la peine. Malgré tout quand il repensait au comportement insolent qu'avait le gamin avec lui, il recommençait à le détester. Bref, il ne savait plus trop comment agir lorsqu'on lui en parlait.

Et pour lui en parler, on lui en parlait, et même beaucoup, beaucoup trop à vrai dire: entre Albus qui le recherchait activement et qui ne cessait de se lamenter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui en était obséder, il n'entendait plus parler que de lui à longueur de journée, à son grand déplaisir d'ailleurs puisque chaque fois cela le replongeait dans son dilemme.


End file.
